


It's not so bad

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Bullying, Cute, Fluff, M/M, bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt "Harry is famous and he has a normal boyfriend Louis, who goes to school. Louis gets really upset over something so he calls Harry and Harry is pissed off at something else and he was already in a bad mood so he started yelling and telling Louis to shut up. Then he calls Harry after he is in a better mood, Harry then realizes what he's done and it’s all fluffy." Hope you got to read this anon and hope that you liked it. Please do NOT steal my stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not so bad

Harry walks in management's office. "Umm you wanted to see me?" Jeffery turns around and motions Harry to close the door and sit down. Harry slowly made his way, sat down on the chair, and stayed quiet. "Who the hell is this?!" Jeffery slams the magazine on his desks in front of Harry. Squinting his eyes, Harry looks at the photo on the front page and his eyes widen. It was his date with Louis; Louis was lying down on a blanket with his arms wrapped around Harry's neck, which was on top of him; leaning on his forearms kissing Louis. "That's my boyfriend, Louis" Harry responded truthfully. Jeffery laughed sarcastically "Ha! Boyfriend?! Since when did YOU have a boyfriend?!" Jeffery went over to a small table, filled it half way of whiskey, and poured two ice cubes in it. "I told you about him before, but you wouldn’t listen! Louis has been my boyfriend for three fucking years now!" Harry was already mad for the way he was being treated by Jeffery all these years and when it comes talking about Louis, he gets really fired up. "Well guess what?! Do I look like I give a damn your little fucking boyfriend?!" Harry stood up and slammed the magazine down. "No, but do I look like I give a fuck?! I would only want for you to give us some respect at least towards Louis!" Jeffery looked at Harry "Listen kid, you know that girls are throwing themselves at ya. Do you know how fucking bad that looks for you messing around with some boy?! Besides you can get whatever girl you want just for a one night stand." Harry was a second away for leaving Jeffery's office. "Yes, I in fact do know how girls are throwing themselves at me, but I only have eyes for Louis and Louis only. I don't want a one night stand and I'm not messing around with SOME boy! I'm in a three year committed relationship with my boyfriend, Louis" Jeffery laughed, "Nuh uh you're ending it now" Harry opened the door and walked out. "HARRY! HARRY! GET BACK IN HERE!"   
~With Louis~  
"Well look who we have here guys" Max said over to his group of friends. "It's the fag" Jay sneered pushing Louis; off guard. "Can you please stop? I'm not in the mood for this right now." Louis said getting himself back up and started walking away. "Uh fuck no, Tomlinson! We just want to know what's up with you" Jay pulled Louis back from the shoulder and kind of trapped him between the lockers. "Yea, have you been sucking cocks, lately? Hmm possibly Harry Styles?" Tom smirked at Louis, who obviously had no idea what they were talking about. "What?" Louis asked right before Nathan gives him a copy of the magazine. The picture was clear; who could tell it were Harry and Louis. "N-no" Louis finally chocked out. "We don't like fags in our school, Tomlinson!" Siva said shoving Louis back against the lockers. Louis closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle.  
"What?!" Harry answered his phone. "Oh, umm it's me, Louis. I can call back if you wan-" Harry interrupted "Just tell me what you want?!" Louis started crying. Why is his life going downhill right now? "I just wanted to talk to you, I was having a really bad day today and I wanted to tal-" Harry grunted "Just suck it up, Louis! God, what are you ten?! Learn how to deal with that instead of coming with people with you fucking problems!" Louis voice started quivering "Ooh, I'm i'm soorry fo for calling them" He hung up right away.   
"Hello?" Louis asked in a small voice. "Oh hey Lou, what's up?" Harry asked simply what he had said to Louis three hours ago. "Oh wait before anything, I want to tell you this in person so can you come over in 5?" Harry said before he let Louis reply, "Umm yea sure, I'll be there"   
"Lou? What happened?!" Harry said right after he opened the door and saw Louis. "I told you what happened, but it doesn't matter. I just need to suck it up, just like you said" Louis muttered softly "I said wha-" then Harry remember the early conversation and guilt ran through him. "Oh my God, Lou. I'm so sorry! It's because I had a bad meeting today with management and he was saying shit about you and it all was a big mistake. I'm so sorry" Louis smiled a bit "It's ok" Harry leaned over and kissed him "No, it's not. I'm going to make it up for it and we are going anywhere you want and I'll get you everything you want, but for now who did this to you?" Louis bit his lip "Max, Tom, Jay, Nathan and Siva" Harry sighs "They still won't leave you alone?! I'm going to someone at your school, how am I supposed to go on every day in life knowing that my boyfriend is getting bullied at uni?" Harry texted his agents, letting him know to call Louis' uni to report them. "What was the news you wanted to tell me?" Louis asked, he took off his shoes and cuddle closer to Harry. "Oh yea, we are able to come out as boyfriends tomorrow- if you want I mean and I could get you into a private uni too or a tutor on tour like I have and you'll get to travel with me too. I send in your papers for the play they were auditioning for and they want you to go and show them your skills!" Harry gushed kissing Louis' face. "Are you serious? This is all amazing news Harry, really! Yes, to everything!" Louis hugged Harry. Harry laughed and turned the TV on and put on Peter Pan and pulled the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around them. "I'm glad and sorry for ever treating you like that. You deserve everything. I love you" Harry whispered and kissed Louis passionately. "I love you too" Louis kissed back.  
~Louis got the part of the play and got to come out with Harry as well. Max, Jay, Siva, Nathan and Tom got in trouble for some time for the harm they had done to other students in uni. Jeffery ended up losing money, not because Harry came out as gay, but because he kept hiding Harry's true feelings and thoughts and was doing some illegal stuff. After a year Harry proposed to Louis, who said yes and adopted 3 beautiful kids~


End file.
